


it really is just a piece of paper.

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: And A Marriage Proposal, M/M, That's it, mick is grumpy because he has Feelings, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: years ago this would’ve been a bigger deal to ian and yeah, of course it still is but he’s grown up, been through some shit, less naive. he knows that being married doesn’t really mean shit it’s everything else about the relationship that really matters. it really is just a piece of paper but it’s gonna be the coolest piece of paper of his life and added bonus: benefits and shit.





	it really is just a piece of paper.

mickey’s sitting on the couch in the gallagher house, guess it’s his house too now, he pays fucking rent to the red head wanna be fiona every fucking month. he’s watching tv on his only day off this week and it’s quiet, for once, thank fuckin god. but that only lasts a few more minutes because the back door open’s and the kitchen floods with gallagher’s, there’s people talking over each other instantly, having three different conversations at once. he’s getting better at understanding, keeping up with the conversations and even the silent ones they have but none of the people that came in the door were ian though so he just goes back to watching tv.

debbie walks in with her little red head and sits her down on the couch next to mickey. he mumbles something grumpily but still, doesn’t move. she hands him whatever was in her hands and he ignores it before she screams “ickey!” at him and he takes it, more gentle than he would with anyone else. 

“can you watch her tonight while i go to work?” debbie asks mickey but mickey isn’t paying any attention because he just assumes she’s talking to literally anyone else. a few seconds later she’s speaks again. “mickey, have you gone fucking deaf?”

he blinks, jesus christ, can’t a man get a minute of peace. “what the fuck?” he looks up at her, ignoring the toddler now crawling up his back. “jesus christ i’m not a babysitter, ask your one of your million siblings.” 

she rolls her eyes. “just did.” was her only reply, taking franny away from her newest climbing toy and walking upstairs to get her changed before mickey could reply but there’s a hint of smile on his lips. 

it disappears as carl and whatever his girl’s name is, she seems like a keeper so he should probably figure it the fuck out, join him on the couch, handing him a joint he just rolled and he takes it, he fucking needs it. lip and his new kid sit in the chair. “what the fuck, i said no weed when he’s here.” 

“oh fuck off, we grew up around shit worse than this, we all turned out just fine.” mickey takes another hit, handing it back to carl’s girl. 

“okay, prison escapee.” and then lip’s up again, taking the joint and putting it out. “fucking mean it.” he points at all three of them and carl flips him off. 

“jesus christ, paid good fuckin money for that. c’mon kel, let’s go.”

“the fuck you goin, you gotta watch your sisters kid.” 

“pretty sure she asked you to do that.” carl says as he gets up, taking kelly’s hand and heading towards the front door and as carl walks out, ian walks in the front gate. 

“your boyfriend is in a mood.” carl says as he walks right past him. 

“when is he not?” ian asks, shutting the door behind him. “carl said you’re in a mood.” he kisses the top of mickey’s head as he walks by and mickey ignores him. 

“wanna tell me why you’re about two times more grumpy than usual?” 

“your sister asked me to watch her kid.” 

“okay?” 

“implied i was one of her brothers or some shit.” 

“okay?” 

mickey shrugs, turning back to the tv and ian guesses that’s the end of that so he turns around to get a beer. 

“wanna get married?” 

ian’s not sure he heard that right so he turns around, eyebrow shot up in question. 

“don’t make me say it again, asswipe. been thinkin about it all day.” he’s still a little worried, nervous, anxious maybe. the last time mickey brought this up was years ago and ian mocked him. but that wasn’t really ian, ian’s meds are good, they’re out and on parole and have stable jobs, well as stable as fast food and working with lip at the bike shop can be. they’re practically married already. this is the only family he’s ever had, ian’s the only family he’s ever had. this is all he wants, forever. so why not make it official? get benefits or some shit. 

“like right now? i smell like chicken grease.” 

“ya, i know i can smell ya from here.” a shrug. “maybe tomorrow, before my shift.” 

ian nods. it’s been official for him since prison, this is it for him, mickey is it for him. this is all he wants. has been since he was 15, he might have gotten lost for a while there but he’ll always find his way back to mickey. 

“yeah. debbie will wanna go.” 

“debbie will wanna go where?” she asks, coming down the stairs with franny on her hip. 

“we’re getting married tomorrow.” 

“cool. what time?” 

ian shrugs, finally getting their beers and walks over, opening one and handing the opened one to mickey. mickey takes a sip. 

“whatever time i get my ass up.”

“i got work until 8 in the morning, we’ll go before i crash.” 

“great, my wedding day is being planned around a teenage girl.”

ian just rolls his eyes with a smile, opens his own beer, takes a sip and steals the remote from mickey. mickey groans but rests his hand on ian’s leg. 

years ago this would’ve been a bigger deal to ian and yeah, of course it still is but he’s grown up, been through some shit, less naive. he knows that being married doesn’t really mean shit it’s everything else about the relationship that really matters. it really is just a piece of paper but it’s the coolest piece of paper of his life and added bonus: benefits and shit.

“lip, they’re getting married tomorrow.” debbie says as lip walks back downstairs, minus a baby.

“cool. i’ll be there.” 

“jesus christ, lets just make it a family outing then.” mickey huffs, he really would prefer it just be ian but hey you marry one gallagher you marry them all, learned that a long fuckin time ago. 

the door opens and tami walks in, looking exhausted. lip flip’s mickey off and ruffles ian’s hair as he walks by and hugs tami. “you smell like baby shit.” she says into lip’s chest. 

“better than fucking mister chicken grease over here.” 

ian flicks his shoulder with fake annoyance, mickey does the same but actually annoyed. 

ian pouts, mickey kisses him. 

"we should get upstairs before dicks come out." lip says to tami as he goes towards the stairs, getting two middle fingers from the couchas a response.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get into writing again so here's this. if you have requests then throw them at me and i'll do my best.


End file.
